


No

by ClassTrash



Series: Writer's Block Is Real Bro [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Keith (Voltron), Background Relationships, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Swimmer Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassTrash/pseuds/ClassTrash
Summary: Keith and Lance have been friends since Kindergarten. How will their relationship change when Lance gets a girlfriend and Keith is all of a sudden jealous of her?





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic to help me with my writer's block. I was originally going to make this a one-shot but I got too lazy to finish this chapter and I like this too much to make one chapter with a bad ending.  
> Also, Keith has a mom but it's not Krolia.  
> *TW Throwing Up!*

It all started in kindergarten.

***

_"Class, I want you all to welcome your new classmate, Keith. He came all the way from Texas. Can we all say hi to Keith?"_

_"Hi, Keith." All the kids in the class said happily. Keith is the exact opposite. He just moved with his mom from Texas to Pennsylvania and he absolutely hated it. Everything was different here. They actually have cold temperatures here and it felt very weird. He also had to get used to a whole different time zone and it was hard falling asleep at his bedtime._

_"Keith you can go sit next to Lance over there. Lance raise your hand." Mrs.Campbell points over to a tan hand in the middle of the classroom. Keith went to over the empty seat next to Lance. "Hi, I'm Lance. Do you wanna play with me at recess?" Lance was waving excitedly with a huge grin on his face. "Oh um sure."_

That was the day that changed everything for Keith _._

_***_

From they day Lance and Keith have been inseparable. They later found out that they lived on the same block.

Lance even took Keith to all the historic places in Philadelphia.

_"Why is there a big cracked bell in the middle of the road?" Keith asked awfully confused on why so many people to see a broken old bell. "It's historic so they just put here in a box," Lance answered feeling like that was a good explanation._

As the years went on they started to make new friends. In the fourth grade, they had met Hunk. He was really sweet and sensitive (He also threw up a lot on the first couple of days but that's not important). In the sixth grade, they met Katie but wanted to be called Pidge for reasons she did not explain but no one questioned her. She was really smart and skipped a grade because of it.

Even as Lance started to get closer Hunk and as Keith started to closer to Pidge, their relationship never changed. 

_"Lance, what are 'NSFW' videos?" Keith asked from his living room couch. He was starting to see a lot of these 'NSFW' videos on youtube and was getting very curious._

_"Don't watch those, they will scar you for life," Lance said with a mouthful of ice cream._

***

Once they got into the eighth grade Keith realized he wasn't like Lance or Hunk. He didn't like girls the way they did. It wasn't like Keith had liked girls before then just stopped, he was never really noticed last Saturday when Lance asked him questions about the girls in their class.

They were currently sitting on Keith's bed doing homework when Lance just started a random conversation about girls.

"So Keith do you like any of the girls in class?" Keith thought about it for a second realized that he has never really had a crush on somebody before. Liking someone never really crossed his mind now thinking about it he just didn't think about girls that way.

"No." Was all Keith replied with, he was always one for short, straight to the point answers.

"Well might have overheard-"

"Eavesdropped." Keith cut in.

"Overheard that Paige might like you. What about her?" Now don't get Keith wrong Paige was a very sweet talented girl, she and Keith even had a lot in common like art but like Keith said didn't like girls like that and could never imagine having anything with Paige.

"I don't know, she's really nice but-"

"Keith you should go for then! You should ask her out tomorrow!" 

"I don't know about tomorrow..." Or ever, but Lance seemed very happy and determined about this so I guess there was no backing out now huh. Keith was contemplating just coming out to Lance right there but he wasn't sure if Lance would accept him. Of course, he would, right?

"No, you're doing this tomorrow with my help!"

The next day Keith found out Lance made a big poster saying 'Paige, Will You Go Out With Me?' and decorated with glitter and stickers.

"Gosh, Lance I'm not asking her to Prom." 

"You're right I might have gone a little overboard with this, but I'm excited okay? This is your first crush and I wanted this to be perfect." This difficult. Lance was so happy about this and Keith couldn't just crush his happiness. He guessed he had to go through with this. Maybe if she said yes maybe they can go out for like a week or two without kissing. It would be like hanging out with a friend, right?

"Okay, but can we do this without the poster?"

"Fine but I wanted you to give her flowers." Lance handed him a bouquet of flowers that could cost a hundred bucks.

"Woah Lance, how much did these cost?"

"Fifty bucks, but it was worth it." Lance seemed very passionate about this and he couldn't disappoint him now.

"So are you ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

Keith and Lance go walking around the school looking everywhere for Paige then after a couple minutes, they found her in the art room, painting.

"Oh hi, Lance, hi Keith." She had a big smile on her face as well as some paint. 

"Hi, Paige I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to the park or something sometime, but um you don't have to if you don't want to." Why was Keith so nervous? Maybe because he was leading this poor girl on and asking her to be in a relationship he didn't want to be in.

"Of course I would. You can meet me outside my house on Saturday at three." Keith handed her the flowers and she took them with a gigantic smile on her face. 

"Oh well, that's just great. I will see you then." Keith felt sick, he felt like he was going to vomit.

Which was what he exactly did.

On Paige.

"You know what Keith? I'm not too sure about that date now thinking about it." And she stormed out. He didn't blame her though he did throw up on her after all.

"Let's go get cleaned up buddy." Keith just nodded in response.

Once in the bathroom, Keith wiped his mouth and shirt. He felt even worse than he had asking Paige out.

"What happened back there, Keith?" Lance asked being concerned for his friend.

Keith wouldn't be able to keep this secret forever. He might as well tell him.

"I'm gay." 

"You're what?" Lance asked with an exasperated expression on his face.

"I'm gay. I get if you don't want to be my friend anymore or even talk to me. I should just go."

"Keith I don't care if you're gay, I just wish you would've told me earlier so you didn't have to go through all of this today."

"Wait so you're not upset about me being gay?"

"Not at all." Lance pulled Keith into a hug and Keith just sobbed. It was such a relief to know that Lance excepted him. Now just to tell the rest of his friends and family.

***

Coming Out to his family and friends easier than he thought it would be with Lance by his side. A year later Lance realized that he was Bi and like Lance was the first one to know about Keith sexuality, Keith was the first to know about his. Keith was there every step of the way when he came out to his family. He even let Lance stay in his house when his parents kicked him out for being bi until they came to reason. 

***

By Sophmore year Lance was one of the most popular people there. He was loved by both girls and boys. Keith was popular adjacent. He just stuck with his painting and everything would be fine.

Until it wasn't.


	2. Is this It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out I'm just really lazy. That's why this is getting a third chapter.

_**6:30 am, Thursday**_

Keith got to school to finish his art assignment which was due tomorrow and he hasn't even started. He couldn't think of anything to paint. The prompt was Unrequited Love, but he didn't want to do the traditional where someone is starting off at another person who will never love them.

That morning Keith had the sudden inspiration for his painting so he rushed to school before it went away. He didn't know what his hands were doing but he just went with it.

_**7:00 am** _

Keith got halfway through his painting by the time school started. He looked at it had a hue of different shades of blues taking over the red of the canvas and where the two colors met were different shades of purple. 

It was like the blue was the love interest and was taking over the red's life and the purple was like they had some kind of connection.

Keith came out into the hall and walked to his locker. He would usually meet up with Lance at his locker because somehow for the past two years they were able to have their lockers next to each other (of course there were three lockers in between them but like there close enough to each other.)

Keith got to his locker and Lance was nowhere in sight. He just got his books and headed to class. He'll catch up with Lance later.

_**12:00 pm** _

Keith goes over to the usual table where he, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance usually sit at, but today they were missing one person. Lance.

"Hey, do you guys know where Lance is?" 

"Oh yeah, he's sitting with his new girlfriend and her friends over there," Pidge answers never looking up from her computer. 

"He has a girlfriend? How come I never knew about this?" How did he not know? How come Lance never told him?

"They just started dating Saturday, so it's not that serious yet." Hunk supplies seeing the confused look on his face.

They finish their lunch with Pidge and Hunk talking about some science stuff and Keith couldn't keep up so he was stuck with his own thoughts.

_**2:50 pm** _

Keith is sitting in History when he feels something hit him on the side of his head. He ignores it at first but then he feels it again so this time he picks up a crumpled piece of paper on the floor.

_'Don't ignore me art freak!'_

Keith turns around and sees Lotor looking at him with a smug look on his face. Keith just turns around and continues to copy down his notes. He then gets hit in the head again.

_'You're such a nerd, art freak.'_

Then the bell rang and everyone left. 

_Art Freak._

Is that what he was to everyone. An _Art Freak_? Yes, he spent a lot of time in the art room, yes he always walked around with paint on his hands or face or both but is he really an  _art freak?_

"Keith stop being emo and drive me home, I don't have a ride." Keith turned around to see an annoyed Pidge looking at him expectantly.

"I rode my motorcycle in." Pidge hates when she has to ride on his motorcycle. She repeatedly calls it _'death on wheels'._

"You know I hate that thing."

Keith hands her his extra jacket and they head over to his bike.

"Pidge do you think I'm an art freak." Keith really can't keep his mind off of this. Does the whole school call him an art freak behind his back?

"Well yeah, everyone in school does." Well, those weren't the exact words he wanted to hear. Was he really a freak?

_**4:00 pm** _

Keith walks down the block so he could talk to Lance about all of this. Surely Lance didn't think of him as a freak.

Keith knocks on the door and Lance's younger sister, Veronica came to the door.

"Hey is Lance home?" 

"He is but he's kind of busy with his girlfriend," Veronica answers with giving him an apologetic look.

"Oh yeah, I'll just text him later." And with that Keith walks back up to his house.

_**6:00 pm** _

_Keef: Hey_

_Keef: Just wanted to know if you were busy_

Keith waited a few moments and didn't get a reply.

_Keef: Just let me know when you're free._

Now Keith was alone with his thoughts and his cat, red but even she didn't feel like hanging out with him. Keith's mom was still at work until 11. Shiro was away at college. He guessed he could try to make some sort of dinner. Recently he has been going to dinner at the McClains, but he knew that was going to end sooner or later. 

Keith felt weird about Lance's girlfriend. Lance has had plenty of girlfriends in the past, but this one felt different.

 _ **7:30 pm**_  

_Lancey: Yeah sorry I was busy with Plaxum What do you need?_

_Keef: Oh_ _it was nothing I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Lancey: Well G'night_

_Keef: Night_

_**7:00 am Friday** _

"Good Morning Keith!" Keith turns around and sees Lance heading over to him.

"Morning."

"Looks like someone did some painting earlier this morning," Lance said pointing at the paint on his hands and face and hands.

"Well, I had a project I needed to finish for later today."

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't really hang out with you yesterday. I was just so caught up with Plaxum that I forgot to tell you about her." Lance apologizes looking down at his feet, blushing.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize," Keith says closing his locker. Did it feel like Leith and Lance have been growing apart recently with Lance getting a new girlfriend or boyfriend every other week? Yes. Was he worried? A little yeah but eventually things will work out in the end.

"What did you want to ask last night?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you uh thought I was uh..." Keith trailed off. He didn't know if he should tell Lance. What if he did think he was a freak. It didn't even matter. Why was he so worked up over this?

"If you were what?"

"Oh, nothing, nevermind, I'll see you later."

"Oh bye!" Lance walks away, a little too happy but then Keith turns around to see Plaxum down the hall. Was Lance really happier to see his girlfriend who he's only been dating for a week than his best friend?

_**2:30 pm** _

Keith sits in art class staring at his blank canvas. He has no idea what to draw. Keith hears someone whisper in his ear. "Well, Kogane you gonna draw something or what." Keith turns to see Paige looking at him with a smile on her face. Keith and Paige have been good friends after he cleared the air and apologized for throwing up on her and just bonded over their love for art.

"I have to be inspired to paint," Keith replies still looking at the canvas like it just killed somebody.

"Well, someone is definitely inspired by you." Paige tilts her head to a certain person behind him. He looks behind him and sees Rolo staring at him but quickly looks away, clearly embarrassed from being caught.

"Rolo?" 

"Keith, the boy obviously has a big crush on you, humor the boy a little! Ask him out for coffee after school today." Paige pushes Keith toward Rolo and he immediately shrinks away from him. 

"Uh hey Rolo," Keith says feeling incredibly awkward. He's never talked to another guy like this. 

"Oh uh hey Keith." He seems extremely shy and his face and ears are dusted pink.

"So I saw you drawing me earlier and I was wondering if I could see it." Rolo was staring at him. Keith thought maybe there was something on his face or something stuck on his teeth and felt incredibly self-conscious.

"Rolo?" 

"Oh yeah sorry, I guess I'm just a little embarrassed to be caught. I just really like you and I am really sorry if that, me painting you creeps you out."  

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to see the painting so far." He says with a little smile. This is the first time since Paige that someone actually liked him. 

Rolo stared at him for another minute trying to see if he was joking but found no trace of anything so he turns his canvas back around to show a beautiful portrait of Keith looking off into the distance. His eyes were a dark purple with little specks of blue and pink like they held the universe.

"Wow... This is amazing." Keith said unable to pull his eyes in the painting.

"D-Do you really think so?" He asked, hands twitching, obviously nervous.

"Yeah. Actually, do you mind if I keep this?"

"Of course! I'm just glad you like my art!" Rolo said with a wide grin on his face.

"Well um, I'll see you around. Thanks for the portrait."

"Yeah see you around!"

Keith walked back up to his desk, painting in hand. Paige looks at him expectantly like she's expecting him to tell her everything that happened. But then the bell rings.

"Saved by the bell."

"Aw, c'mon Keith!" Fortunately for Keith, Paige still has to pack up her paints, so by the time she's finished he would have been gone.

"Keith!" 

Keith was almost out the doors, he turns around to see Lance running at him, full speed.

"Woah Lance, what happened?" He said holding his shoulders while Lance tries to control his breathing.

"Nothing I just need a ride home," Lance says with a little smile. Keith just nodded in response. The two of them walk to Keith's car. "Whatcha got there," Lance asks pointing at the canvas in Keith's hands.

"Just a gift," Keith replies not giving it too much thought. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure." He hands the painting over to Lance. As they walk towards Keith car Lance just stops, staring at the portrait. "Wow, Keith, who painted this was it Paige?"

"Um no, it was Rolo... Nyma's brother." Keith was hesitant to say Nyma's name. He knew that the breakup between Lance and Nyma was a messy one, Lance absolutely hated it when someone mentioned her.

"Nyma's  _brother_? Keith, nothing good comes out that family. Don't you remember, when I went over to there house for dinner? Her parents kept throwing out racist slurs and giving me dirty looks!" Lance yells handing the painting back to him.

"Yeah, but you said that her brother wasn't even there! You barely know him! Yes, his sister is a cheating bitch, yes his parents are racist mother fuckers, but that doesn't mean that he's as bad as them." Keith doesn't say another word as he power walks the rest of the way to his car or on the way to Lance's house.

 _**6:00** __**pm**_  

_Lancey: do u want 2 come over 4 dinner_

_Keef: yea sure_

Keith puts his shoes and jacket on and heads to Lance's house.

He rang the doorbell and almost immediately the door swung open to show Veronica (his favorite of the McClains) with a wide grin on her face.

"Keith I'm so sorry we didn't invite you for dinner yesterday. Lance kept begging and begging us not to invite you over." Veronica gave him a big hug then moved out of the doorway to let him in.

 _Lance didn't want him to come over? Why? Were they actually growing that far apart? Did he not want to be friends anymore._ Keith was pulled from his thoughts when he sees Lance's girlfriend walking with her arms out about to hug him.

"Hi, you must be Keith! Lance has told me so much about you!"

"Oh, he did?" Keith gives a questioning look behind Plaxum's back as they hug. Lance blushed.

"Yeah, he kept going on and on about how close you two are."

Well, this was going to an interesting dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep leaving you on cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to ask me to fix my grammar! Constructive Criticism welcomed!  
> Hope you Enjoyed :)


End file.
